


Mass Effect: Destructive Reasoning

by tournesol5



Category: Mass Effect, Uncharted, inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Destroy Ending, F/M, M/M, Reapers, electrokinesis to biotics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tournesol5/pseuds/tournesol5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up in Vancouver, Cole MacGrath finds that, not only has his abilities as a conduit have vanished, but he was now a teenager.<br/>Nathan Drake had a similar problem. He woke up a teenager, but instead of Vancouver he woke on Mindoir.<br/>Follow Cole and Nathans experience in the stars as they take on Saren, Collectors and Reapers as well as some personal details with the crew of the Normandy. Features a drell, Shade Dominitia, who likes to gossip, but knows her way around a gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Infamous Scourge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole's 'adventure' in Vancouver including:  
> meeting Kaidan  
> learning about biotics  
> being taken away from the Alenkos

"Ugh, my head" Cole muttered as he woke up. "That was a rough night"

Usually, he would have been woken up by Zeke, but today seemed different to him. He felt no static, no charge, nothing.

Looking at his arms, he noticed no electricity.

'Shit' he thought. He pinched himself hoping it was a dream. He winced. 'Not a dream'

He was worried, but also relieved. He can be a normal person. Except...

'Where the hell am I?' He panicked. He put on his jacket and walked around for a bit.

He asked the first person where he was, stating that his memory was a bit fussy. His answer was confusing to him. Vancouver.

He wandered the streets of Vancouver for a bit and then he noticed a barrier blocking his way. Running to it, he noticed a crashed vehicle, none that he had ever seen before.

Using the same excuse as before, he asked a fellow bystander what happened. Apparently, the shuttle had crashed into the wall after nearly hitting a pedestrian, causing slight panic and distress. Cole thanked her and went on his way.

A few minutes later, he started to feel weird. He felt his head pound as if someone was banging his head against a metal plate. He found the closest bench, sat down and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't notice someone sit down beside him.

"Migraine?" the young man asked.

"Yeah" Cole replied looking at the owner of the voice. A young man with hazel eyes and shortish, black hair.

"Figured" He spoke. "Kaidan Alenko" holding out his hand for Cole to shake.

"Cole MacGrath" He replied shaking the outstretched hand. "Got any meds? My skull feels as though its about to split open"

"Sure, come with me" Kaidan replied.

They walked for a few minutes, talking about themselves for a bit until the reached a house.

They entered and Kaidan introduced him to his parents, Chase and Elena Alenko.

Kaidan left to get some medicine for Cole's blistering migraine from the cupboard.

'Why is he helping me? I'm just a stranger' Cole thought as he got up, asked Kaidan where the bathroom was, and made his way to said bathroom.

There he got the biggest shock he ever had. When he looked into the mirror, he looked about Kaidan's age. No scars from the explosion. Nothing.

He was going to yell out in shock but decided to keep it to himself and was reminded why he was here in the form of his migraine.

"Hey, you alright?" Kaidan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine except for this migraine" Cole replied, hiding his shock.

"Here's the meds" Kaidan offered. "They will make you drowsy so you can use the guest room to rest."

"Thanks" Cole accepted and he took the medicine. Cole nearly stumbled as he was leaving the bathroom, but straightened himself out as he made his way to the guest room.

A few minutes later, Kaidan checked on Cole to find that he was fast asleep. He made his way downstairs.

He overheard his parents talk about Cole and walked up to them.

"Kaidan, dear" Elena spoke. "We think that.."

Kaidan cut her off. "I know Ma. I do too. That's why I brought him here, to rest until he's ready to know"

"If Conatix find out that there's possibly another biotic here" Chase pondered "Then you both will get taken to God knows where"

"Well, we hold them off. " Elena sharply spoke. "We just cant let them bully us into taking both of them"

Kaidan wondered why his parents were so protective as well as himself, until he realised that they were protecting another family from losing their child.

He decided not to worry about it for tonight and headed straight to bed after taking some meds himself.

The next morning, he checked Cole, who was just waking up himself, to see how he was.

"How are you feeling?" Kaidan asked.

"Better, thank you" Cole sleepily replied. "You go on ahead, I'll meet you downstairs"

Kaidan dug out some of his clothes for Cole to wear and headed downstairs to where his parents were.

"How is he?" Elena asked

"He's feeling better" Kaidan replied.

"Kaidan, you do know he can stay as long as he wants right?" Chase inquired

Kaidan nodded, knowing that Cole would have some shelter for the time being.

Kaidan had some practice with controlling his biotics but his could be unstable after a while. He had a hunch Cole had biotics as well but didn't know it, until Cole shouted, causing the Alenkos to jump

Kaidan rushed upstairs to the guest room, to find Cole slumped on the floor, with his back against the wall.

"Cole!" Kaidan yelled "Are you alright?"

"I don't know" he stuttered. " I was looking in the mirror while I was getting changed to see how your clothes fit, and I noticed that I was glowing blue and it terrified me."

Kaidan sat down beside him. "That was your biotics, Cole"

"Biotics?" Cole wondered.

"Yeah, have you been anywhere with element zero?" Kaidan asked.

"What's that?" Cole asked. "Erm, I woke up on a bench in a park then I walked down some streets until I saw a crashed shuttle. I walked a bit farther then the migraine hit and you know the rest"

"Must've been lingering eezo from the shuttle" Kaidan summarised.

"Really?" Cole really looked confused. But Kaidan explained to Cole was biotics and eezo were and how they were linked, including the fact that he was affected in a similar way while he was in utero.

When Cole had calmed down a bit, Elena walked in and strolled over to them.

"Cole" she spoke quietly. "You can stay here as long as you want. Do you want my to call your parents?"

"I'm an orphan" He solemnly muttered. "They died when I was young"

Elena hugged Cole out of sympathy to let the tears fall down from his cheeks.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door.

"You two, hide" Elena whispered after noticing who it was at the door

"Okay" Kaidan said, matching her tone and grabbing Cole's arm.

"Why?" Cole muttered as the two teens hid.

"Conatix" Kaidan quietened. "They will take us away from here."

"Because we're biotics?" Cole asked. Kaidan nodded and indicating for him to be quiet.

They couldn't hear words but they knew that the Conatix men demanded for Kaidan. They were unsure though, if they knew about Cole.

When they heard the door close finally they sneaked out of their hiding spot.

"That was close" Kaidan muttered.

"Too close" Cole agreed, sitting on the floor.

Elena walked to them afterwards. She explained that somehow, Conatix knew about Cole's biotics and knew where he was staying.

A few days later, after peace and quiet, the men returned.

This time, Kaidan and Cole were taken away from Elena and Chase Alenko. Cole looked back and saw that Elena was crying and Chase was close to tears as well. Tears began to fall from his face as the people he'd begun to know as family was ripped away from him. Looking at Kaidan, he noticed tears streaming down his face. Until they got to the destination, Cole knew that they had to stick together through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to think of a way to give Cole biotics and it seemed to work with the lingering eezo from a crashed shuttle.  
> Nathan's chapter is next


	2. Uncharted Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan Drake's chapter involving:  
> Mindoir  
> Meeting the shepards  
> The slavers attack

John and Jane Shepard wandered outside Mindoir, telling their mother that they were going for a couple of hours. They walked for a few minutes until Jane found some flowers, something to give to their mother as thanks. Jane screamed when she saw a young man, about their age, passed out, near where she was picking.

The scream jostled Nate from his sleep. "Wha!" he shouted, looking around. "Where am I?"

"Mindoir" the young man with blue eyes and a buzzcut came into view. "My name is John Shepard, this is my younger sister, Jane."

Jane elbowed him and sulked "Only by 6 minutes"

"What's your name?" John asked, hand outstretched

"Nathan, Nathan Drake" he answered "Just call me Nate though"

Nate shook his hand and also shook Jane's.

He wondered how he got here. He had left the bar with Sully much later than he expected. He checked but he couldn't find his holster or his pistol. He sighed. Then he noticed Jane looking at him.

"Is there something on my face?" He inquired

Jane shook her head. "No." she turned to John "We need to get him to Mindoir"

John agreed. "You look like hell"

"Thanks" he sarcastically groaned.

They got to Mindoir and Jane ran off to the Shepards' house leaving Nate and John alone.

"What is she doing?" Nate asked.

"Asking Mother if you can stay at ours for a while." John replied. "Because from what I'm guessing is that your not from around here"

Nate gave him a defensive nod. As he scanned the area, he noticed the houses were more futuristic than what he was used to. he didn't want to bring that up, make himself look like an idiot.

A couple of minutes later, Jane came back. She had red hair, cut slightly short for a teenage girl. "She said it was alright"

"I know your enlisting in a few years, but you don't need to run _everywhere_ " John sighed.

"So? Your enlisting as well, so I don't see the problem" Jane retorted

'Just like me and Chloe' Nate thought

"Nate?" Jane called

"Hmm? Sorry I was just thinking" came the reply as he walked with the Shepard twins.

Nate had never seen such a quaint house before. Small but quiet and relaxing.

"Hello, nice to meet you" Ms. Shepard greeted.

"Hi, Ms. Shepard" Nate greeted back.

"Please just call me Hannah" she recited, as if she's said it many times before.

"Thank you" Nate accepted. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, John'll show you the way" Hannah said

John showed him the way to the bathroom as they idly talked.

"Take your time" John insisted

Nate thanked him again as he walked inside. He washed his face determined to wake up. He did just not the way he imagined it. Looking at the mirror he noticed that he was younger. Considerably younger. About the same age as John and Jane. He knew that it wasn't a dream, so he held the thought to the back of his mind.

Nate left the room and walked to where John was only to find him floating an old book in mid-air. As if reading his mind John answered his question. "Biotics. I'm guessing this is your first time seeing them"

Nate nodded as he sat down, marvelled at how John did it.

"John, stop practising your biotics, it makes me want to punch you in the face" Jane quipped

"You're only jealous" John retorted. Nate looked at them in confusion. "Jane wasn't exposed to eezo like I was, so she cant use biotics"

Jane slapped John round the back of the head. John replied with a small throw, just to knock her off balance.

Nate had to step in to stop a brawl from happening. Not wanting to hurt their new friend, they stopped bickering.

"Thank you, Nate" Hannah smiled

"Your welcome Hannah" Nate responded.

A few hours later, after the twins had shown Nate around Mindoir, Hannah had rushed to them.

"You have to hide, now!" She panicked

"Mother what's going on?" John cracked, voice full of worry.

"Slavers are attacking the colony" she rushed. "Go!"

"But Mother" Jane started but John and Nate had already grabbed her arms and were dragging her away

"What do you think your doing?" Jane scolded. "We have to go back"

"No Jane" Nate replied calmly. "We would get slaughtered if we fought back"

"But" Jane cried

"He's right, Jane" John agreed "Mother would have wanted us alive and kicking, not among the dead"

They ran away from Mindoir, all three of them shedding tears, until they reached a safe place.

"We should be alright here" John gasped, slumping on the floor. "Are you alright, Jane?"

"No, but I know why we ran" Jane sobbed

"Guys, I think we'll be fine" Nate called, pointing towards a ship

"That's an Alliance patrol" John exclaimed. "We are going to be just fine"

They waved down the ship and ran towards it with whatever energy they had left.

"Three survivors, Captain" the soldier called.

"Great" The captain replied as he moved towards the landing area.

The captain walked towards the trio and the trio, with Nate copying the Shepards, saluting him.

"I'm Captain Anderson," he introduced. "What are your names?"

Each, in turn, gave their names. The captain told them that the slavers had left but their were no survivors over than themselves. Jane and John both cried while Nate soothed them with his own tears falling.

They boarded the ship and Anderson asked if they were enlisting in a few years.

John and Jane both said yes, and so did Nate, much to the Shepards' and his own surprise.

When asked to why, Nate said that he would want to protect the colonies and Earth from any future attacks and to stop people like Hannah Shepard, who took him in after barely knowing him, from dying. Anderson listened and nodded in approval, saying that it was a fine reason to join the Alliance.

John, Jane and Nate all wished for the same thing that day. Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From adventurer to fellow war hero. Nate's first chapter is more true to the story than Cole's but it still feels the same at the end. heartbreak. The Shepards have different classes. John is an Adept, while Jane is a Soldier.  
> Next: Cole and Kaidan at BAaT


	3. The Red Tape of BAaT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole and Kaidan's time at BAat includes:
> 
> Meeting Rahna  
> Messaging the Alenkos  
> Vyrnnus's Death and it's Consequences

The shuttle journey from the Alenkos was boring to say the least. The two men tried to strike up conversation but neither Cole nor Kaidan responded. There was also a couple of times where the shuttle would stop because Cole biotics flared up, much to Kaidan's amusement.

When they got to BAaT, the two teenagers were shown to their room. Kaidan sighed.

"Well, this is just perfect, cosy even" Cole sarcastically spoke.

Kaidan chuckled and shook his head. They were told training started in the morning but neither of them could get any sleep. They were too annoyed with Conatix for stuffing them here like animals.

The next morning, Cole and Kaidan got rudely introduced to the rest of the trainees. They were then taken to get implants to augment their biotic abilities.

When training was over for the day, they went back to their bunks. On the way back they ran into a beautiful, gentle girl.

"Oh, Your Kaidan and Cole right?" she asked "My name's Rahna"

The three of them talked for a bit, before they realised they were hungry.

"Lets get some food, I'm starved" Cole insisted. Kaidan and Rahna followed to the mess hall.

There, Cole, Kaidan and Rahna sat down and ate. Soon after they were joined by someone else. They introduced themselves as Shelby and the four of them carried on talking until it was time for sleep.

These events carried on for a few months until Conatix hired a biotic Turian called Vyrnnus.

When he introduced himself he said he was at the helm of the dreadnaught that killed your father. Kaidan replied that his father wasn't in the First Contact War, making him furious. Cole thought that because of that, even though it was funny, Vyrnnus would work them twice as hard.

A few more months later, Cole, Kaidan and Rahna were told, while they were mulling over the reasons of their isolation at Jump Zero, that there was a transmitter sending messages to Earth. They reminisced while sending messages to the Alenkos. The next day, while waiting for water rations Cole asked Rahna why she didn't relay a message.

"They would just turn us in" Rahna claimed darkly. "And I don't know where my brother is so it would've been pointless"

Kaidan comforted her about it, saying that the makeshift transmitter didn't work, when Vyrnnus walked in and orderd everyone to the training room. There, they found blocks on the floor and Shelby, the transmitters creator, tied to a post.

"Do you think of this as a joke?" Vyrrnus asked rhetorically aiming at Kaidan. Kaidan said no followed by everyone else. Then, he asked if anyone knew what Shelby was doing last night. No-one stepped forward. He began demonstrating the biotic exercise with the blocks.

After several hours of the gruelling training, Cole looked over to Rahna, who looked exhausted, and Kaidan, who caught Rahna's piece from falling. He watched Vyrnnus go towards the two and he praised Kaidan. He then taunted Rahna by biotically floating a glass of water next to her. Both Cole and Kaidan warned her not to reach out, but because of the lack of water in her system the warnings fell on deaf ears. Vyrnnus biotically broke her arm, saying it was a pathetic gesture. Cole watched wide eyed as Kaidan flew into a fit of rage.

Vyrnnus initiated a biotic duel with Kaidan after the initial blast. Cole could only watch as Kaidan took the defensive against Vyrnnus's attacks. Cole then saw a knife in Vyrnnus's hand and, fearing the worst, ran to Kaidan and coated him in a barrier. Vyrnnus cut Cole in the side and it sent Kaidan over the edge. Kaidan blasted the turian again and biotically jumpkicked the turian's head while he was down.

Cole was the only one not terrified of him as his anger turned to horror. Not even Rahna would talk to him. He realised that he killed the turian.

A few days later, both Cole and Kaidan were being hustled of the station, with Kaidan wanting to say goodbye to Rahna. Rahna did show up and Kaidan tried to apologise for what he did. She understood the principle but was adamant that killing the turian was too far. Cole told her that Vyrnnus went too far and even the administrators thought the turian was too harsh with her and Shelby. She apologised to them and said that one day, we'll meet again. When they turned to her again she was waving them off.

One month later, Kaidan and Cole were talking on the balcony at a high-rise, when Chase offered them beer and advice. They both took a beer and listened to him: you shouldn't be too hard on yourselves for doing what you thought was right, even right choices had consequences. Neither Cole nor Kaidan was comforted and Kaidan mused that he probably wont get another chance. Cole marvelled in the fact that Chase's profound faith was bigger than anticipated. Kaidan looked in the sky, noticing a ship and pointing it out to Cole.

"Hopefully" He smiled. "Father is right"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is hopefully not too bad. Cole defending Kaidan's actions causes both to be on the Normandy at the same time for future reference.
> 
> Next chapter involves Jane's events at Akuze and John and Nate's mission on Elysium


	4. Designed to Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events that transpire are:  
> John and Nate's shore leave turns sour  
> Jane's mission to Akuze goes awry

"Would you look at the view from here" John cooed, staring out over Elysium. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Nate walked over to the younger man to take a look, and was struck speechless by the view. Laced with houses and trees, The place where they would be spending shore leave was absolutely stunning.

"Last time I saw that look was when we were drunk" John remarked.

"Which time was that?" Nate smirked. "The first time we got drunk or the time when you threw up over our commanding officer's shoes"

They burst into laughter as the memories came flooding back.

After they had quietened down, they sat in silence, waiting for their stop.

Once they finally reached the surface, John and Nate strolled around the colony for a while. Only to return when they were either hungry or tired.

After a couple of days of relaxation, the soldiers were rudely awakened by shouting and gunfire.

"What the hell?" John remarked moving to the window to have a better look.

"What is it, John?" Nate questioned, removing sleep from his eyes.

"Mercenaries are attacking the colony" John summarised, walking away from the window

"We need to help the colonists" Nate replied.

"We also need to hold them back as long as we can," John said "until reinforcements arrive anyway"

"This is what we get when we take shore leave in the Terminus System" Nate sighed. "Divide and Conquer?"

"You know me so well." John smiled. "You go in one direction, rally as many people as you can. I'll go the other way and do the exact same thing"

"Also make sure you get weapons" Nate added. "And eat as much as you can, John. Your Biotics may come in handy"

"When it comes to saving your sorry ass" John quipped.

Nate rolled his eyes as they split up to find supplies, forces and equipment.

When they got to the rendezvous point both men had a sizable amount of able bodies for a persistent resistance force to keep the mercenaries at bay until help arrived.

"You ready?" Nate asked, making sure he had plenty of ammo.

"Just messaged Jane about the mercs" John replied, topping up his pistol. "She told me that reinforcements are on their way"

"How Long?" Nate inquired

"30 minutes to an hour" John sighed.

"Not a problem" Nate confidently spoke. "Even with their large forces"

"Yeah you're right" John smiled. "When we work as a team, nothing is impossible"

Nate smiled back enthusiastically and he noticed part of the forces coming up to them. He pointed it out to John who smirked and then threw a singularity at them, causing them to cry out in pain.

Nate then got to high ground and using his sniper rifle and busted 3 mercenaries, one after another, with a headshot each. This carried on until the mercenaries retreated when the Alliance cavalry arrived.

"Well John, I'd say we did a really good job" Nate beamed

"That we did" John smiled back.

"Next time, I choose" Nate ordered. "No more shore leave in the Terminus System"

"Yes, sir" John joked with a mock salute.

The two men were commemorated for their hard work and selflessness when they returned back to base.

 

One Year Later....

"Be Careful, Jane" John spoke over communications.

"I know John"  Jane replied

The pioneer team had lost contact with the Alliance on Akuze and Jane's Unit was being sent to the settlement to investigate.

Jane could hear Nate's voice in the background, researching on Akuze and its lifeforms.

All Jane could do was smile that her brother and best friend were looking out for her.

"We're here. If you find anything message me it alright?" Jane confirmed. With both John and Nate non-verbally agreeing.

When she and her team exited the shuttle, they found that the settlement had seemed to been abandoned. The buildings were intact but there was no living soul about.

The team consisted of fifty-plus men and women. Everyone searched all around the settlement. but found nothing.

'This doesn't feel right' Jane thought. There was a loud buzz that broke her train of thought as she looked at her omni-tool.

Nate had sent her a message mentioning something about Thresher Maws. Jane had never heard of them but decided to warn the group nevertheless.

Jane and company camped for the night, but Jane couldn't sleep. She kept on worrying about these thresher maws. To clear her head, she walked around the camp.

Something caught her eye, as she was turning to go back inside. To her horror, a group of thresher maws attacked.

"Shit, shit, shit." she muttered running inside to sound the alarm and to get kitted up.

Everyone was startled when they saw them, but no-one knew what they were and how to kill them. Jane had sent a message to John, who then contacted the higher-ups, demanding an evacuation. Jane was told to reach the landing zone.

As she ran with others, she watched them get slaughtered, one by one. She was shooting the maws from the start of her run to now, never stopping

'All of that running back on Mindoir did help out eventually' She thought as she finally saw the landing zone in sight.

"Damn it" she shouted.

She finally got to rest when the shuttle finally came for her and her alone. She let sleep's sweet embrace take her away until she got back to base, where she was hugged by John and Nate and commemorated for her bravery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay and short chapter. Having problems with the computer.  
> Next chapter includes a Cole-specific chapter, which introduced the gossip girl herself


	5. The Planet Marais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Cole-specific chapter includes:  
> The planet  
> The chance meeting with the drell  
> The slavers attack

Cole woke up from his long sleep on the shuttle which left the base of operations about an hour ago. 

'How supposed tilI I get there?' he thought.

He was sent alone to a remote planet in the Terminus System. A planet with a familiar name to him specifically.

The planet Marais.

Apparently, Batarian slave traders had taken researchers hostage and the ransom was a large sum of credits.

Cole was suppost to scout out the area, until reports of a drell assassin infiltrating known bases and killing everyone inside, including hostages.

'Geez, this assassin gets around' Cole pondered while looking at the files on his omnitool.

When the shuttle landed out of sight of the base, Cole wandered outside and instantly had chills, not because the planet was cold but rather the fact he felt like he was being watched.

Cautiously, he trekked through the lush plant life, minding his step for any traps until the research lab came into view.

He planned the next course of action but before he could act he heard the rustle of the trees behind him and found himself with a gun to his head.

"Who are you?" the stranger whispered in his ear

"Wouldn't you like to know, assassin" he coyly replied

"Oh so you know about me" she smiled.

"I know about you. About what you do. But I don't know your name." Cole informed

"I don't like to kiss and tell" she mused having a grin on her face.

"From that tone, I can tell that's a lie" Cole quipped.

"Oh, I like you" the drell teased, putting her gun away. "The name's Shade. Shade Dominitia. What's yours soldier? and you can skip the rank"

"Cole MacGrath" he repied unsure of whether to answer.

"MacGrath?" Shade repeated.

Before Cole could ask her what was wrong, they heard shouting and gunfire.

"Cole" she called. "I'll help you rescue the hostages"

"How did you..." Cole asked dunbfounded.

"No time to explain" the drell rushed. "We've got company"

"Oh for the love of..." Cole sighed, noticing Batarians and varren closing in on there position.

"Divide and conquer?" Shade asked. Cole just nodded and grinned, flaring his biotics. 

After the run-in with the scouts, Cole and his drell companion continued towards the entrance of the lab.

"Its too quiet." Shade whispered. Cole nodded in agreement, worried for the hostages.

Shade opened the door and the two soldiers split to search the room.

"Anything?" Cole asked as they regrouped. Shade shook her head and gestured that they carry on. 

As they moved forward they ran in with more guards and found the room where the hostages were being kept, but they couldn't open the door.

"Seems we need the keycard for this room, without setting off the alarm" Cole informed.

"Damn" Shade cursed. "Any ideas?"

'If I had my electrokinesis I could open it but I don't.' Cole thought.

"Cole?" Shade spoke worried.

"Hmm? Oh sorry" he apologised. "The big bossman should have the keycard right?" 

Shade nodded as they agreed to move forward, killing anyone who opposed them.

When they reached the final room, they found the leader of the batarian slavers. After a long gunfight, and a grazed arm for Cole, they acquired the keycard necessary for opening the hostages prison. After they had been escorted to the shuttle, Cole had one final chat with Shade.

"Anderson" Shade said without warning. "Somehow he got in touch with me and asked me to help you" 

"I see" Cole replied. "Well thank you Shade. Will we meet again?"

"Probably" Shade responded. "Just don't expect me to say hello"

"Noted" Cole answered back.

As Cole walked towards the shuttle, he turned around to look at the planet surface with a name so close to his heart. 

After finishing his report for the mission, he drifted off to sleep, only to be woken up with a message stating that he had been offered a position for the crew of the Normandy SR-1 on her maiden voyage. He messaged back saying that he would be honoured to have a position. 

Shade left Marais a while after, messaging the success of the mission to Anderson. Soon all she could think about was how good helping people in need was, and how Cole and Anderson treated her with respect. 

Maybe someday she could meet the man himself and meet her new friend's crewmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler between leaving BAaT and the Normandy's mission to Eden Prime.  
> Constructive criticism and comments are appreciated.  
> Next chapter is the start of ME1. Hold on to the seat of your pants boys and girls cause things are gonna get stressful for them.


End file.
